


Not as Lonely

by Decamellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty never harmed the Longbottoms in this AU, Everyone Is Gay, Good Death Eaters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decamellow/pseuds/Decamellow
Summary: After Harry's encounter with Voldemort in the Triwizard Tournament Harry is framed for the murder of Cedric Diggory.On the run, he creates a begrudging truce with a now ex death eater, Barty Crouch jr. Harry puts him in hiding to get some answers and knows just where and who he should stay with.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Kudos: 1





	Not as Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only a slight derivation from canon, and I'll be using lines form the movie as it's easier to find lol.

Pain. Frenzied, heavy, searing pain. That was all Harry felt as he sobbed over the corpse of Cedric Diggory. He could barely focus on anything. All he could he memory of his friend's body falling harshly to the graveyard dirt as Harry was helpless to save him, and after, watching in horror as Voldemort was resurrected. He felt alone in the mass panic, he didnt even realized he was being pulled away until he met Dumbledore's eyes as Professor Mad Eye Moody took him off the body and away from the crowd. 

Professor Moody forcefully pulled Harry into his office. The teacher turned to look to Harry only to see him on the floor sobbing. Moody was caught of guard by the vulnerable boy in front of him, this was the famous Harry Potter, boy who lived, he defeated Voldemort as a baby, why was he so caught up on a boy he hardly knows. Moody shook of the uncertainty that became a constant itch since he began working, and grabbed the boy by the shirt and led I'm to a seat. Barty suddenly felt a bubbling sensation on his skin that made his stomach drop. Moody didn't have the flask, he needed to find another stash, quickly. Harry continued to sob as his teacher frantically searched for another bottle. Moody grew more and more frantic, he needed to find another flask, but he also had to deal with the Potter boy. How would the Dark Lord react if he was the one to kill Harry Potter? He thought back to all the times he was forced to watch the other death eaters rip bodies apart, force innocent people to do their bidding, and torture people into madness. His head hurt when thinking of the last memory, but as he had done for so long, he shook off the horrible thought.

"Marvelous creatures, Dragons, aren't they?" Moody asked. Harry's crying fizzled put into sniffles as he looked towards he teacher who was still searching every shelf and cupboards. 

"Do you think that miserable Oaf would have led you out there if I hadn't suggested it?" Moody spat. Harry looked more are more conserved at his Professor's unhinged state, but Moody didn't care he was so preoccupied with himself to even see the boy grab his wand. Moody was at war with the fact that he was going to have to kill Harry, ontop of the impending dread of being revealed, Moody was beginning to unravel. 

"Do you think Cedric Diggory would have to you to but the egg under water if I hadn't told him first myself?" Moody was shaking ever so slightly as he approached Harry.

"Do you think that Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?" The man was now face to face with his student who noticed a slight sizzle on the skin of his teacher. Suddenly, Harry pointed his wand into his teacher's neck. Harry spoke with power even with a slightly shaky hand

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire, you bewitched Krum, bu-"

"Buh, buh, buh." Moody mocked. He lost all reason to fear this boy, what the Dark Lord would do to him if he backed down, was far more terrifying. 

''You won because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was ment to be so, and now the deed is done." Moody was quivering, but smiling a psychotic grin. He grabbed Harry's hand from his neck and drug his thumb against the gnarlywound on Harry's arm. 

" The blood I these viens runs through the veins of the Dark Lord." He backed away, inhaling the sent in desperation to feel somthing of the Dark Lord, and then quick turned back to Harry with his own wand now in hand.

" Imagine how he will reward me when I have, once and for all, silenced the one great Harry Potter."   
Harry pointed his want at his attacker. 

"Expelliarmus." He shouts, but Moody is quite a bit quicker and dodges as he lunges to Harry.  
Harry tries to move but he is knocked to the ground and is at the mercy of his fiendish professor. Hope is fleeting before the sound of rushed footsteps comes into ear shot followed by Dumbledore's voice. 

"Expelliarmus." He bellowed as he burst in, sending Moody flying back into a rolling chair. Professor Mcgonagall and Snape enter soon after. Snape shoved a potion down Moody's throat while Mcgonagall came over to help Harry on the ground. He was so drained he had a hard time focusing on what the other two Professors were doing to Moody, who seemed to be pressed against the wall and snarling like an animal that's been cornered. Harry only really comes to when the face of Professor Moody begins to bubble and melt. The grotesque display soon revealed a younger man with a look of panicked madness in his eyes. Harry recognized him as Barty Crouch Jr. from   
Professor Dumbledore's memories as the young man being dragged away in the courtroom, begging his father that he 'never ment for anyone to get hurt'. Barty's breath was ragged and his eyes were wild as Professor Snape restrained him with ease. 

The group came back out into the school grounds where a large group of ministery workers were waiting, including Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 

"That you for you serves, Professors." Fudge greeted. "We will be taking the two off you hands now." As he spoke Aurors grabbed Barty, but also, Harry.

"Why would you need Harry Potter restrained?" Dumbledore asked as Barty and Harry were locked together by a single set of cuffs. 

"Harry Potter is charged for the lies of the return of He-who-must-not-be-named and the murder of Cedric Diggory." Harry looked on in horror as a Dementor was brought into his view. Harry never guessed that the ministery wouldn't believe him, and blaming him for the murder was near impossible to debunk. Harry didnt know much about wizard laws, but he knew enough about Death Eaters to what they'll do to him. Before Harry could defent himself, he was surrounded by a puff of smoke and Dumbledore's wand casting disaperate onto Harry. When the smoke cleared, Harry was no where in sight, but the part that shocked everyone was the fact that Narty had disappeared too.


End file.
